I may Not always Love you
by Ellinia
Summary: .../... Written for Writers Write Challenge .../... Fear , your biggest enemy . It always forces you to think other way . Once you overcome it , everything seems fine .


**Name of Challenge :** The writers write challenge

 **Name of challenger :** UsernameDoesNotExist

 **Name of author : abhirika and duo's princess**

* * *

 **|::| I May Not Always Love You |:: |**

"Yes you will become the same Abhijeet . ' Tarika said angrily and folded her hands near her chest facing her back towards him .

" I said no . " Abhijeet said and came in front of her .

" And I said yes . I know it very well . Because every man are the same . " Tarika said and looked away .

" But you were the one who used to say the opposite right ? So what happened now ? " Abhijeet asked and Tarika went away from him and stood far .

Abhijeet sighed and chuckled . He kept looking at her with a sweet smile on face . Scenes from previous days of their life started flashing in front of his eyes and that made him smile more .

…

…

" _**You used to tell me before marriage that you will be the same even after marriage . And that 's your same Mr Roy . I never ever realized that one could lie so sweetly . Huh . I shouldn 't have trusted you . "**_

 _ **One lady said to her husband angrily in a park . And the man looked helpless and stood far from her .**_

" _**I wonder what happens to men after marriage . That's why all my friends re scared of marriage . They say , it 's better to stay unmarried for life than getting imprisoned for life and adjust with every situation . " Another lady said seeing the lady shouting at her husband .**_

" _**Only them ? Not you ? " Her boyfriend sitting beside her asked curiously .**_

" _**Nope ! Not at all . "**_

 _ **She said without any fear and he became a surprised little . Because as far he knew all women become a little bit insecure before marriage that their husband would not love them as they love them before marriage . And his fiancé is saying she is not scared .**_

" _**May I know why ? " The boy asked her looking at her with curiosity .**_

" _**Cause there is nothing about you like that which may change after marriage Abhijeet ! " the lady said looking at him and smiled .**_

" _**I didn ' t get you Tarika . " Abhijeet now asked her confused .**_

" _**Abhijeet , girls are scared about the fact that after marriage their husbands may lost interest in them and give them less time . They may not take them to shopping and all . But Abhijeet our relation….Don ' t you think it 's already like that ? " She asked looking at him and he became confused .**_

" _**You mean I 'm not interested in you ! ? " Abhijeet asked shocked and Tarika laughed at that .**_

" _**Oh Abhijeet , you are so silly ! "**_

 _ **She said and nodded her head in no smiling . She then put her both legs on the bench of the park and folded them facing Abhijeet and said ,**_

" _**Abhijeet I didn ' t mean that . I meant , we already get less time together . It 's our job . 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of all , we are on same job , and we stay near each other all the time . 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, what 's your business , your working hour , your working place ,is mine . When I have to pretend , you know the reason , same with me . So , where is the chance for us to misunderstand each other ? Tell me ! " Traika explained and Abhijeet kept looking at her with surprised eyes .**_

 _ **After a moment he smiled and put his legs on the bench too facing her . He wrapped his hands behind her neck and touched her forehead with his .**_

" _**I ' ve got the lottery to all the luck of this world Tarika . " He said and both closed their eyes smiling .**_

...

...

Tarika looked at The engagement ring on her finger and touched it with her thumb . She remembered what she explained Abhijeet , and what she is thinking now . She realized may be she is only hurting Abhijeet and herself . Abhijeet , on her behind was standing quite observing her moves and smiling silently .

…

…

 _ **The hall filled with clapping sound and a sound of whistling as he slipped the ring in her finger . She looked at him grinning and slipped the finger in his finger too .**_

" _**Congratulations Abhijeet . And all the best for your lifelong imprisonment . " Daya shook hands with him and teased him .**_

" _**Thank you . " Abhijeet said and squeezed his hand hard which made Daya jump on his place .**_

" _**Ok ok Sorry , leave dude . Chill . " He said and Abhijeet glared leaving his hand .**_

 _ **Girls were sitting on one table with Tarika . Shreya said ,**_

" _**Tarika , no matter what you say , truth and universal truth is never gonna change honey . Abhijeet sir will definitely change after marriage . This rule had never changed since ages . So , be it would better for you if you be ready for the change . "**_

 _ **Tarika laughed and said " There is nothing to change Shreya . I 'm tired of explaining this to Abhijeet . So can 't explain it to you guys now . I need a drink . " She said and went up to take a drink .**_

…

…

 _ **Tarika was watching a movie in her room . The hero of the movie seemed the best fiancé in the world . He did everything to prove to his fiancé that his love will remain the same after marriage and the heroine became really happy with that . After marriage in the movie as usual the husband started changing gradually and gradually stopped giving her time .**_

 _ **Now the husband and wife are arguing in the movie about that fact . Tarika slammed the laptop and sat on her bed annoyed .**_

" _**What 's the problem of the damn producers and directors of this damn world . I mean , can 't they find any good plot . Who says everybody change ! Rubbish . " She said and got up from her bed and went to the kitchen . She brought her dinner and sat on the table to have that . But after sometime a fear started occurring to her . She touched her engagement ring with her thumb and got lost in her world and the fear started eating her up . One question that never rose in her mind started pacing around in her mind ' Will Abhijeet really change ? '**_

…

…

 _ **Abhijeet and Tarika came out for lunch on Sunday . They were having there launch while beside their table another couple was fighting over changing after marriage forgetting the food they ordered for . Abhijeet looked at Tarika and smiled . He concentrated on his food .**_

 _ **Tarika became tensed and started moving her spoon on her food . Abhijeet noticed that and asked ,**_

" _**What happened Tarika ? Aren't you hungry . Before coming it seemed like you were gonna eat everything . " He teased and laughed on his own joke .**_

 _ **Tarika smiled and took one bite . He saw Abhijeet was too busy on eating and talking less .**_

" _**We are on launch date Abhijeet . It's date . " She said and emphasized on the word date .**_

" _**Yeh of course we are . Is it wrong ( ? ) coming on date with my fiancé ? " Abhijeet asked confused .**_

" _**I meant , we are on date , not on any eating festive . So you are supposed to eat less and talk more . Don 't you think you are changing from now . You didn ' t even get married . " She said and took a spoonful rice .**_

" _**Wait are you…Abhijeet tried to count her words and put down his spoon .**_

" _**Tarika , are you trying to say I am gonna change after …Wha…" He stopped in the middle and looked at the couple once and looked at her who was eating now silently .**_

" _**Tarika , don ' t forget you were the one who were sure about the fact that nothing of that sort is going to happen . So , what happened now ? ! ' Abhijeet asked surprised .**_

" _**It 's .. It ' s just , I'm hearing it everywhere . Everybody saya it . I even googled it . " She said and Abhijeet coughed as he was gulping the food . Tarika stopped talking with his coughing and forwarded the water . he drant that and said ,**_

" _**Yes , continue . You googled it and..**_

" _**The research said …**_

" _**Re.. Abhijeet said in between and Tarika stopped with that .**_

" _**Sorry . But you are amusing me . Carry on , carry on . ' he said and kept the upper side of his hand in front of his mouth and made it look like he left his body weight on his shoulder .**_

" _**Whatever , I was saying the research sais , 95 % change after marriage . And 5 % changed half . " She said and looked at him with a scared expression .**_

 _ **Abhijeet looked at her for a moment and he couldn ' t control anymore and burst out .**_

" _**Oh my God . Tarika you.. He continued laughing but tried to stop seeing her fiery glance . As a result his laughter turned into giggle that raised her anger bar . She kept eating and Abhijeet kept gazing her with a sweet smile .**_

…

…

 _ **Abhijeet and Tarika went to shopping for their wedding with their team . Everyone was doing shopping on their own and by own will . Abhijeet and Tarika were together and they were buying dress for Abhijeet .**_

" _**How about this one Tarika ? " Abhijeet asked picking one ."**_

 _ **He looked at Tarika but she seemed lost in her world . She was holding one sherwani in hand but her mind was somewhere else .**_

' _**Tarika ! " Abbijeet called out to her loudly to bring her back and she snapped from her world .**_

" _**Y..yes . Yes , what ? " She replied as she just came down to earth form sky .**_

" _**Everything alright ? " He asked showing care and she smiled lightly . " Yes hiney , everything is fine . You were saying something ? " She asked focusing on him now .**_

" _**What about this one ? " He asked showing her the sherwani he picked .**_

" _**Do you have to attend someone ' s death ceremony ? Or some mourn ceremony ? " Tarika asked seeing the sherwani .**_

" _**No ! Why ? " He asked confused seeing her facial expression and hearing her question .**_

" _ **Black ? Really ? Abhijeet are you from an outer space ? " She a sked making face and snatched the black sherwani he was holding .**_

" _**Why ? Isn ' t that good ? " he asked and tried to take the cloth back but she put that on it's place .**_

" _**Is this even a suitable color for a groom ? " She asked Folding her arms .**_

" _**Then you select it . " He said making a face and she nodded her head in no and got busy in searching for cloths .**_

 _ **But her mind again started thinking over the same question .**_

" _**Tarika do it quickly . We have to go to another shop . " Abhijeet yelled while seeing other things . She snapped back and concentrated on searching .**_

…

…

 _Today ,_

 _15 minutes ago ,_

" _Here you go . Your ice cream . " Abhijeet said handing her over her own ice cream and he started having his own ._

 _Tarika kept looking at him surprised as that 's not what he used to do before their engagement . They always bought the ice cream which could be shared and thay always shared one . But today he gave her one single ice cream and he took one whole ._

 _Abhijeet found her looking at him amazed and he got confused ,_

" _What happened ? Don 't you like it ? I bought two ice creams so that you can have a whole alone . If you don 't like it give it to me . What 'd the point of having a whole ice cream if you don 't like it . I 'll buy you another one . " He said and smiled ._

 _She looked at him and smirked . Wht hapend next was totally unexpected for Abhijeet . Tarika opened the packed cone and smacked it on his cheek and mouth . Abhijeet closed his eyes at sudden attack_

 _Tarika got up from the park bench and stood at a distance . Abhijeet wiped his face and went to her ._

" _What was that for Tarika ? Are you a child ? " he asked with a little anger ._

" _For changing before marriage . " Tarika said and folded her arms near her chest making an angry face ._

" _Wha… Tarika can you be clear . What did you mean by ' for changing before marriage ? " Abhijeet asked surprised ._

" _Abhijeet even yesterday you were not like that . You started changing already . We are only engaged . ' She said annoyed ._

" B _e specific Tarika . " Abhijeet said helplessly ._

" _Abhijeet , we used to share one ice cream even yesterday . But now we got engaged and you need one whole ice cream . " Tarika said and looked away ._

" _I thought girls become childish only the time of their pregnancy , but you turned out to two step ahead . " Abhijeet said and smirked ._

" _I ' m sure now Abhijeet , you are definitely going to change after marriage . " Tarika said in the same manner ._

" _You will love me less . or it would be better if I say , you won 't love me at all . Your interest will die and you will forget everything about me you remember now ._

" _Tarika honey , I promise I won ' t . And you ere the one who explained me about this right ? " Abhijeet said ,_

AND …/…

.../..NOW../…

Abhijeet smiled and went towards the car . He brought out the guitar and looked back to find her walking towards the road to beach . He smiled as he knew , whever she was confused about her own decision and feelings or thinking , she used to got to the beach . He knew she would love to walk there . So he started the car and went towards the beach to park it there .

He went on the beach and the place and environment was perfect for the present situation . The beach was vacant and the sun was on it 's way to go down . 20 or 215 minutes were left for the sun to set . He saw her entering the beach and went towards the sea . he smiled and went near her with his guitar .

Tarika sat on one stone and kept her chin on her knees . It was her who was always sure their relation will remain the same even after marriage . She couldn ' t understand why this fear got over her and she started behaving like a child . So it 's true . Fear is your biggest enemy . It keeps you away from thinking straight .

She knew everything is going to be fine . But her fear , that started making her think crazy . She sighed and closed her eyes and started smiling thinking about her childish behavior from few past days .

She got down and sat on the sand smiling . Abhijeet knew that was the time to interrupt her alone time . So he went and sat beside her silently with the guitar . She lied on his knees which he folded . Abhijeet smiled and started playing some notes softly . He started singing in a soft voice which made Tarika lost in the song .

I may not always love you  
But long as there are stars above you  
You never need to doubt it  
I'll make you so sure about it

God only knows what I'd be without you

If you should ever leave me  
Though life would still go on believe me  
The world could show nothing to me  
So what good would living do me

God only knows what I'd be without you

God only knows what I'd be without you

If you should ever leave me  
Well life would still go on believe me  
The world could show nothing to me  
So what good would living do me

God only knows what I'd be without you

Tarika smiled and kept watching the sun setting . The sound of the sea , the guitar and Abhijeet 's song washed away all her fear and insecurity . She was wearing a satisfied smile on her face and she said above a whisper but enough for him to hear ,

" I love you . "

" You love me to the ( ? ) " Abhijeet asked and she smiled ,

' I love you to nothing . " She said and Abhijeet smiled and continued ,

God only knows what I'd be without you  
God only knows  
God only knows what I'd be without you  
God only knows what I'd be without you  
God only knows  
God only knows what I'd be without you  
God only knows what I'd be without you  
God only knows  
God only knows what I'd be without you  
God only knows what I'd be without you  
God only knows  
God only knows what I'd be without you  
God only knows what I'd be without you  
God only knows  
God only knows what I'd be without you  
God only knows what I'd be without you  
God only knows  
God only knows what I'd be without you

After 10 years ,

" Hey Tarika . It has been long 30 years since we have last met . How are you ? " Her friend said as she came to India after a long time and met her friend Tarika .

" Doing great . " Tarika replied delightfully .

" Hmm , and what about your husband ? I ' m sure he changed a lot after marriage right ? " Her friend asked being overconfident and flashed a smile .

Tarika laughed aloud and said " There was nothing about him that could ' ve changed ! "

A/N : I hope you guys liked it . Hehehe Finger crossed .

And " UsernameDoesNotExist " hope i reached your expectation .


End file.
